The long-term objective is to develop an interactive, multimedia product that will assist physicians and other health professionals in helping appropriately selected patients with IDDM adopt individualized intensive therapy programs. The product will provide guidance for achieving, as optimally as possible for a given individual, the treatment goals of the Diabetes Control and Complications Trial (DCCT). Specific aims of Phase I are to (1) convene a multidisciplinary panel of DCCT experts to determine the critical content of an intensive therapy regimen for inclusion in a multimedia product; (2) define objectives, methods, and strategies for delivering the selected content in an interactive multimedia format; and (3) produce a design document for the full multimedia product to be developed in a Phase II effort. The system will help physicians assess a patient's readiness to undertake an intensive therapy regimen, select an appropriate regimen for the individual patient, develop a plan to achieve the regimen, an monitor and evaluate implementation of the plan. This application of multimedia technology will help physicians and other health care professionals learn to implement intensive therapy and encourage its use among appropriate patients with IDDM. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: This product will be an interactive multimedia system to help physicians implement diabetes intensive therapy, as recommended by the DCCT, among appropriate patients with Type I diabetes. It will help physicians and other health care professionals learn to encourage and implement intensive therapy among appropriate patients. The American Diabetes Association has expressed interest in marketing and distributing the product (letter attached).